


Shelter

by Dspencer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Gadreel, Dog!Gadreel, Early Season 9, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, No specific episode, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dspencer/pseuds/Dspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam adopts a miserable looking dog who turns out to be Gadreel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Sam's sanity couldn't handle the silence of the bunker after living so long with Dean and Kevin, so he decided to find an animal companion. So that is how he found himself at a shelter. He had hit a wall in his research and he let his subconcious pilot his legs while he thought about how to change his approach. The dogs were all yapping and barking but Sam thought they would probably be too high maintenance for the boys. Sam watched as a few families made decisions and he began second-guessing getting a dog. Just as hewas getting ready to leave, he noticed a massive shepard mix that eyed him from where he lay. A lot of the children passed this guy up because he wasn't as excitable and looked a little worse for wear.

'Kinda like us', Sam mused with a small smile.

Sam crouched down after taking a complimentary biscuit and called out to the massive dog who lumbered over and gave his hand a sniff. Sam's heart just about melted when the dog gave his knuckle a slow lick before retreating and plopping back down on its bed like it thought Sam was just pitying it and gave up on any hope of leaving.

With this thought Sam decided this was the one. He settled the adoption papers and found out that the gentle giant's name was Gadreel. The dog walked out of the cage wearily so Sam ended up picking up all 110lbs of mope instead of attaching a leash on its neck. The dog yelped a little but stayed still without further protest.

When they got back to the bunker only Kevin was there still grinding his nose on the angel tablet. He did glance over to Sam when the two were near.   "Sam, what's with the dog?"

"Figured we could use more company around here," Sam turned to direct his next words at the dog in a babying tone "isn't that right?" The dog and Kevin did not look amused.

"Whatever as long as you don't expect me to take it on walks or whatever, I barely sleep as it is..." Kevin looked up, nose scrunched. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

Sam didn't notice anything particularly offensive, but with hunting demons and the like he's smelled so much worse for so long he figures his sense of smell is probably in need of refinement. A wicked grin flashed on his face as he shoved Gadreel towards Kevin who reacted violently batting the air.

"Get that thing a bath, it's like a demon just overloaded on Taco Bell!" Kevin held his nose futiley fanning the air around him.    
Sam just let out a belly laugh while walking towards the bathroom with Gadreel still cradled in his arms.

He let the dog on the floor while he adjusted the water to fill the tub with. The dog didn't move much, merely looked around its surroundings. Sam noticed it didn't actually interact with things that caught its attention which he found odd. He cupped some of the water in his hand and brought it to its paws to hint at what he was planning to do. The dog just stared at him and didn't react negatively to the water, so Sam picked him up and slowly lowered him into the tub. Gadreel shook a little then just sat down with a huff. Sam poured shampoo all over Gadreel's back and gently lathered every inch of its downy fur. He scratched around its head careful not to get soap in its eyes or near its nose. Sam hummed a nameless tune while he worked and the dog seemed relaxed, it even wagged its tail a few times under the water. After a rinse and a through towel drying Sam opened the bathroom door to let Gadreel out while he cleaned up the bathroom. Dean apparently came back as he called out, "Sammy!"

"What?" Sam called out.

"There's a dog in here."

Sam just shook his head and ignored his brother until he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun safety clicking. Sam rushed out of the bathroom to see Gadreel staring at Dean with its head cocked as Dean aimed his pistol at it.

"Dean! Put the gun down!"  "Sam, it could be a demon" Dean scowled.

"Trust me, it's not a demon. Or a monster. It's just a damn dog." Before Dean could do anything stupid Sam shileded Gadreel while fishing out his silver knife. He whispered "sorry" to the dog and cut it a little and the dog whimpered a little, but not like a monster would have reacted.   "See? He just had a bath too and didn't react to the holy water in the taps."

Dean lowered his gun, but still growled "whatever man."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a bandage for the dog's shoulder. He began walking to the kitchen and Gadreel followed; yet more odd behavior seeing as just a moment ago Sam cut it, alebit as painlessly as he could. Sam forgot to get dog food, but they had plenty of meat so he quickly grilled up some chicken and after it colled some dished it up with a bowl of water for Gadreel.

Gadreel scarfed it down as if it hadn't eaten in days, and judging by his lean form he probably hadn't.

Kevin looked over with a look in his eyes. "I've always wanted a dog."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my mom said that it would take too much time away from my studying. I tried telling her it would teach me about responsibility and stuff, but she wasn't sold." He had walked over in this time and was petting Gadreel who continued to eat happily.

"Well, congrats, we now have a dog." Sam smiled watching the two. It almost made him think about if this is what life would have been like if he didn't go with Dean and stayed in Stanford. If Jessica hadn't been murdered and they had gotten married. Would they have kids? They definitely would have gotten a dog since he always wanted one. Would the kids be like Kevin, gently admiring the pet?

Sam didn't notice the Gadreel was done and had been leaning against his leg yawning, but attempting to stay alert.

Kevin let out a "cute" before returning to his translations.

"C'mon buddy, let's get you to bed."

Sam and Gadreel had walked towards his bedroom and after arranging a few pillows and blankets for Gadreel to curl up in, the two of them got into the bed and slept.

***

Sam felt comfortable, warm, warmer than he normally was in the morning. He shifted to find a cooler spot on his bed when he noticed a limb that wasn't his own. He opened his eyes and saw a very naked man next to him asleep. In his haste to get out of the bed, he crashed over the side with a yelp, legs still tangled in the blankets. He stood up quickly his hand clutching his pistol by the barrel, which he quickly corrected while the stranger stirred and the froze upon seeing the gun pointed at him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I mean you no harm," the man said slowly.

"Who are you?! Where's the dog?" Sam looked around looking for signs of a break in and trying to smell any sulfur that may be around.  

"I...am Gadreel," the man said.

"Bullshit, how did you get in here, what'd you do with the ...wait how did you know the dog's name."

"As I said, I am Gadreel," the man looked to be telling the truth.

"So what are you? Some kind of mutant werewolf? Shapeshifter? Why didn't the silver burn you?"

"I am an angel," the man stated hesitantly, "this vessel was an animorph; a human that may choose to walk as a beast."

Dean chose this moment to barge in with his sawed-off shotgun, but upon seeing the man's nudity he flinched as if burned and held up his hand to hide everything below the belt from his view.

"Dude, put some pants on! Sam I'm glad you finally got some, but seriously, don't call me to celebrate you losing your cherry."

Sam turned beat red and sputtered while the naked man calmly wrapped some blankets around his form.

"He...I...we...it's not what..."

"Sammy, I don't wanna know." Dean said with curt hand gestures and headed out deeply in denial about what he just saw.

"My actions cause offense, I did not mean to trouble you or your brother."

Sam tried to calm his mind, "So you're an angel."  "Yes, the fall wounded me. I found this vessel and hid amongst other dogs while I healed myself."

"Why were you hiding?" Sam had lowered his gun a little.

"For centuries they have blamed me for allowing the serpent into the Garden."

"The Garden? Wait, you mean like, the Garden of Eden?"

"Yes. I was charged with guarding paradise and humanity and I failed. For that I was banished to Heaven's jail ever since."

Sam let it all sink in, "That seems a bit harsh."

"It is what I deserve for failing humanity."  Sam saw the same dejection and hopelessness in this man that he saw in the dog and realized he's telling the truth.

"We all make mistakes. I'm no saint, but I try to make things right."

"Yes I have heard somethings about you and your brother, you are good Sam Winchester."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Gadreel having known what it was like to be ostracized for a misguided decision. Before he could think too much about it, he wrapped the other man in a bear hug. Gadreel was stiff in Sam's arms, unsure what to do.

"I don't get the sense that you're bad, I believe your story Gadreel." Sam let go of him and rested a hand on his shoulder to convey sincerity.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to fill this Tumblr prompt 
> 
> http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/88491582556/whispers-sadreel-au-where-sam-adopts-a-rescue
> 
> "Sadreel AU where Sam adopts a rescue from a local shelter, a big but shy and gentle dog that no one wanted because he was too old. Sam takes him home, gives him a nice bath and the dog falls asleep on top of Sam at night and the next morning, there is suddenly A HOT NAKED MAN IN SAM’S BED, WHERE IS THE DOG, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, I S2G IF YOU LAID A HAND ON MY DOG
> 
> and it turns out that Gadreel is Sam’s dog"


End file.
